The New Start
by Roxy-Peyton
Summary: Roxy moves to a new school, what will happen when she makes a new friend, peyton, and they fall for the two most popular guys?
1. 1

**First Chap.**

**Review?**

**x**

**Peyton.**

I looked around, the horrible blue walls of the corridors in this school that would likely scar my brain for life. I hated it.

I walked through the corridors and people moved out of my way. I never did understand why everyone was afraid to talk to me. I mean, yeah some people did. My friends, but they were just a bit mental in the head. I had been stuck with the aggressive lot, the fighters.

I swear, it was so not my fault that I had been born with 'Sharp Tongue Syndrome'.

A little guy, I think he was in the year above me? Well, he decided to try and talk to me. I thought it was part of a dare, but how I loved winding him up anyways.

"Hey there darlin'" He said, obviously deepening his voice, trying to impress me, nope.

"Oh hey there idiotic small boy. If I was supposed to be called Darlin', it would have been written on my birth certificate, but instead, I'm blessed with 'Peyton' so why not use that?" I said, smirking at him. He walked away muttering something, but I took no notice.

Its not I didn't want to be nice to anyone, apart from my friends, I just didn't have anyone to be nice to. I had very strong opinions.

Like when someone was racist, I didn't understand that, as they would be extremely annoyed if they were a person in the culture that they are making fun of, I hated it, or when someone called another person fat? Who is to say that it was their fault they are fat, if they have an eating disorder, it is not like they can help the fact that they look that way, and it is certainly no incentive to make a person want to lose weight, not if they are a comfort eater anyways.

So for that reason, anyone who comes across as sleezy, usually is. And I have no reason to be nice to them.

I walked along the science wing towards my chemistry class when I accidentally banged into a smallish girl with pink and brown hair. She looked lost.

And I liked that way she hadn't automatically jumped out of my way. She wasn't scared of me. And I was glad.

"Hey, sorry" I said, I didn't mean to bang into her. And at this moment, she had every right to turn round and be all annoying, moaning about how I put a crease in her newly ironed shirt, like all the popular girls would do.

"Oh that's ok, it's my fault, I'm standing in the middle of nowhere here" She smiled nervously. But it wasn't a nervous smile that said she was scared to be around me. It was more like she was nervous of being in the whole school.

I automatically clicked with her.

Roxy was to be my new friend.

**So what do you think?**

**Review?**

**Written By Alexis Gage.**

**x**


	2. 2

**Wanna read more?**

**Scroll down.**

**x**

**Roxy**

I don't think that I've ever been so nervous in my entire life. Normally I wasn't but starting on a new school would make anyone scared. We had moved here because of my dad's job, they decided that they wanted to move him here. So one day at lunch he told the whole family that we are moving in a week. And now I'm here, not that I didn't want to move, I really didn't have any reason to stay at my old school. I got in to a fight very early and no one in my class could forget about it. Hey was it my fault that this guy came up and well, got a little too friendly. Still they all looked down on me, not that I cared. They probably did that just so that they could feel strong and brave. Not that I ever asked them, but I could guess. They guys weren't really that good looking so no lost there. And you could make friends everywhere, that's what my mom told me at breakfast today. So now I'm standing outside the doors which will lead me in to the school. As far as I can se there's nothing abnormal with this school. I take a deep breath and walk in to the school, the first thing you see it's the blue walls. Seriously, this could actually give me scars for life. I took up a schedule that I've got and looked at it. I really didn't care what subject we had but I wanted to get on time. I could hear my mom say: This was not a good beginning. Well mother dearest that's one think that I actually agree with you on. Being able to do several things at the same time, I walked down the corridors and looked for my classroom but on the same time I started to wonder if the school actually paid for the therapy I was going to need because of the blue walls. That's when someone bumped into me and made me take a short step back.  
"Hey, sorry", she said and I tried to smile but I don't think that it worked.  
"Oh that's ok, it's my fault, I'm standing in the middle of nowhere here," I said and smiled nervously.  
Not that I was scared of her it was the school that still freaked me out. Feeling a little calmer I started to hope that we could be friends.

**Oh yeah. **

**Review?**

**x**

**Written by GroowyL.**


	3. 3

**Oh yeah. **

**Review?**

**x**

**Peyton.**

I had spent a lot of my day with Roxy, and I generally liked her, we had got chatting, and she actually managed to make me laugh.

At lunch I decided to sit beside her, just so that she wouldn't feel so bad about being all alone. And I knew what was coming, every time there was a new kid that actually had the guts to sit in the cafeteria with everyone else, a prank was played on them, and in my mind, it's a darn right shame. We stood in the queue waiting to be served our prison food when I felt someone touching my ass.

"Gerr Off." I said rather loudly, making Roxy giggle, I don't think she realised what wasn't funny. Maybe she had seen who was behind me?

I turned around to glare at whoever it was that was clinging onto my body, and that's when I noticed him. I mean yeah, who hasn't heard of Dougie Poynter.

But I actually properly noticed him. Before he had just been one of those popular jerks, but now, right up in my face, he was gorgeous.

I turned back around and tried my best to ignore him, but as I looked down at the floor I could see my cheeks turning red, I knew I was blushing pretty hard.

I didn't want to let him know the thoughts that had run through my head, as in their minds, I was just the girl with no fucking feelings.

But who's to say I can't love?

**Oh yeah.**

**Scary girl has a cruuush :D **

**Nah. **

**We all love Peyton.**

**If you love peyton.**

**Review :D**

**x**

**Written By Alexis Gage.**


	4. 4

**Want more?**

**Scroll Down**

**x**

**Roxy**

The school was better after I met Peyton. We talked and I soon felt like I had a real friend, we even had the same sense of humor. And that didn't happened often, my dad so often told me that no one would ever understand my jokes. That's one of the reason I liked Peyton even more. Of course I didn't just hang with her because she laughed at my jokes. She was amazing, funny and cool. You could see the others moving and giving her space when she walked down the corridors. I really liked being with her, the day was great until it was time for lunch. I got really nervous because I didn't know if she would leave me or stay. But she stayed with me and together we soon stood in the queue. Peyton looked down as if she were thinking about something. That's when I saw him, or them. Two guys were walking by not far from us. One of them had brown hair and because of some reason I just couldn't stop looking at him, suddenly his eyes meet mine and I soon looked down, trying hard to act like I never seen them before. After what felt like five minutes I looked back again and there one of them was again. He looked at me and mouthed the word quiet. That's why I didn't say anything when he touched Peyton's ass.

"Gerr off," she said loudly and I laughed to myself.  
She first looked at me and then turned around and saw him. Without saying anything she turned back again and I saw that she was blushing. Obviously he did as well, but didn't say anything. He just grinned and then went over to his brown haired friend. He looked at me and waved his hand. Since I didn't want to look stupid I waved back but then turned around.  
"Who was that?" I asked Peyton as we sat down by a table.  
"That was Dougie Poynter," she responded and I simply nodded my head and chose not to say anything about her blushing like a made women.  
"Who was that other guy he was with?" I asked again and looked over at their table which wasn't far from ours, just to find them looking at us.  
"Danny Jones," she said without giving them any attention. "Why?"  
I just shrugged and didn't say anything more.

**Oh La La.**

**Review? **

**x**

**Written By GroowyL.**


	5. 5

**Oh yes babe.**

**Review.**

**x**

**Peyton.**

The school day soon ended, I liked being around Roxy, she was different, a true friend.

It was strange, as she understood everything. I noticed her blushing a little when Danny had waved at her, but then again, who wouldn't? Everyone in this shit hole was blushing over him.

I personally didn't give a flying fart about him.

We sat on the grass at the back of the football fields; I did like sitting here, as I was able to watch Dougie in his training, where Danny was also. But then again, no one knew how much I had fallen for him over the years, he was quirky, and strange, but that was all.

"So, how come you blushed at lunch today?" Roxy asked.

"Oh, did I?" I said, pretending as if I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Yeah, when that Dougie guy touched you" She said, taking smallish bites out of a chicken salad sandwich. I had gotten to know her so well in the past few hours. Chicken salad was her favourite.

We got talking, and I admitted to liking Dougie, but I also put across the idea that he would never like me, not in a million years.

Never.

She admitted to not knowing, she thought that she might be able to like Danny, as the way he looked, his eyes, they were mesmerising in her words.

Yuck.

No, I mean, they might be nice guys, but they had girlfriends, Danny was currently with Angie (wannabe slut) and Dougie with Jess (Stupid idiot).

As you can tell, I liked neither of them.

We spoke for a while longer, and realised that even the football team had left.

I made plans to walk to school with Roxy as she had moved into the house right next door to me, what a coninkydink.

Then I seen them, Danny Jones and Dougie Poynter running straight for us.

All I could do was take a deep breath and wait.

**I know they are short.**

**But it makes you want them more :D **

**x**

**Written By Alexis Gage.**


	6. 6

**Oh yes.**

**Review**

**x**

**Roxy**

Just as any other schooldays this one was ending. But instead of walking home we sat down behind the football fields. I was eating chicken salad which, my favorite food. And for the first time today I was quiet. I don't think that I've ever talked so much before. But it was so easy to talk to Peyton, she listened without judging. And I understood her, not because I've been through almost the same things. I don't know, all that I knew was that I understood her. We were watching Dougie and Danny training, which was more entertaining than it sounded. Both of them were fast and well good-looking. I looked over at Peyton who were following Dougie's every move.  
"So how come you blushed at lunch today?" I asked sounding casual.  
"Oh did I?" I smirked but still looked as Danny and Dougie ran up and down the field.  
"Yeah when that Dougie guy touched you." I took small bites from my chicken salad and looked down at the field again.  
Every day should be like this one, I thought. Being with your best friend, eating chicken salad and watching two gorgeous guys run up and down a football field. We started talking more about Danny and Dougie and Peyton soon told me that she liked Dougie. Big shocker there, I thought to myself and grinned. And then I said that I actually liked that Danny guy which was weird really. I only knew his name, but that's what you say about true love right. All you need is one look. I was actually starting to feel hopeful when Peyton told me that both of them had girlfriends. I cursed under my breath but still looked down at the guys. When we stopped talking we noticed that the field was empty. Peyton and I made plans about walking to school the next day and then Peyton obviously saw something. I looked the same way and saw Danny and Dougie running towards us. I didn't know if I was going to laugh or cry but decided to just hold my breath and smile.

**Its another one.**

**Review.**

**x**

**Written by GroowyL.**


	7. 7

**Here it is**

**Review**

**x**

**Peyton.**

I swallowed hard, they kept running. I looked behind us, but there was nothing there but a big oak tree. They were definitely running towards us.

Damn.

I wondered why, but I didn't ever think I would ask them.

The slowed down to a stop right in front of us.

"Hey" Dougie said, sweat in his hair.

"Uh, hi." I said, Danny had lead Roxy off to one side. I couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Can I help you?" I asked him. I certainly didn't want to be rude.

"Uh, no actually. We saw you, during practice. Wondered if you wanted to go for coffee at starbucks with us?"

"No problem." I turned around to where Danny and Roxy stood. They were both smiling widely.

**

We ordered coffee, and for a slight second, I snapped into reality.

I wanted to know what Danny had said to Roxy.

He looked so happy.

But what about the girlfriends?

Or would this be another trick.

**Its uber short I know.**

**Sorry.**

**Peyton's next one shall be longer :D x**

**Written by Alexis Gage.**


	8. 8

**Here it is.**

**Review**

**x**

**Roxy**

I was terrified; no that was the wrong word. I was nervous and just a tad scared, which actually means the same thing. Oh my god, I thought to myself. I was arguing with myself about words. This was not a good timing, the two hottest guys in the entire school was running towards us. In the corner of my eyes I saw Peyton turn around and look behind us. I was actually going to do the same but I saw on her face expression that they were indeed on their way to us. My heart skipped a few beats and I actually wondered if you could die from that.

"Hey" Dougie said and I snapped back to the real world.

Danny smiled at me and actually took my arm and led me away from them. I loved his smile, and I loved the way he's touch felt against my skin. Suddenly we had stopped and he now stood in front of me still smiling.

"I'm Danny" he said and the minute he talked I fell for his accent, it was beautiful and just the kind I liked.

"I know" I answered and the moment those words left my lips I started to curs.

Not out loud of course but in my head I was asking myself how stupid I was. But to my surprise Danny's smile just grew wider.

"I'm Roxy" we shook hand and I could feel all the blood running to my head, and I was blushing.

"I know" he said and this time it was my turn to grin at him. "Dougie and I asked a few people."

I placed a hand on my hip and gave him a smile.

"I like that accent of yours", I said.

"Thanks love, what about you and I see each other tomorrow at lunch and you can hear more of it?"

I felt like screaming, but I didn't do it. Instead of screaming I felt my smile grew bigger. But then I remembered the girlfriends and my smile disappeared"

"What about that girlfriend of yours?"

He smirked and I started to blush again, and then looked down at the ground. His eyes were just too honest. That was a bad way to describe it but there wasn't any other word.

"I don't like her for real." that was all he said and all I needed to hear. "I just didn't want to be alone, you know?" I did know what he meant.

"Yeah I know." his smile grow wider.

"In that case, I would love to" I managed to say but my voice was a little different.

"You're beautiful", he said when he noticed me fixing my hair and clothes.

"Thanks" I simply replied.

"Well what I was going to ask you was if you wanted to go for coffee at Starbucks."

He looked adorable, and since I didn't trust my voice to hold I just nodded. We ordered coffee and I just couldn't stop smiling. At first I tried to stop but then I saw how happy Danny looked and I stopped trying. I then looked over at Dougie and Peyton who looked comfortable together and I decided that I was going to ask her about it later.

**Oh yeah.**

**Review.**

**x**

**Written by GroowyL.**


	9. 9

**A long one.**

**Nae bother.**

**x**

**Peyton.**

I stood out on my driveway, feeling the breeze hitting my face. Reminiscing on the 'date' thing me and Dougie had the night before while I waited on Roxy. After coffee, we went our separate ways.

_*flashback*_

_I walked with Dougie, not really looking where we were headed. But when we arrived. I didn't have a clue where I was anyway. So really, did it matter if I was looking or not? I think not._

_I kept looking at the ground as we walked over to the side of the cliff we occupied._

"_You look beautiful you know" He said, looking at me even harder. I didn't know what he was talking about. I looked in the mirror and saw dark hair. I was curvy, and had plain blue eyes. But he obviously seen more in me, or was this all a joke? I didn't see why he would take it this far. But then I always had the thought in my mind about, maybe he was telling the truth?_

"_Thanks. I don't see how.." I spoke, still looking at the ground._

"_I do."_

_*end of flashback*_

I saw Roxy skipping down the driveway beside my own. She had a massive smile on her face. And I knew why. Or, I thought I knew. I knew that she spent the night with Danny. But other than that, I had no details.

We walked and laughed about how we both had lunch plans with the boys. Although, she said about how Danny didn't really like his girlfriend. But Dougie hadn't said anything like that to me. Maybe he did like Jess?

Then again, maybe he liked me?

I didn't know. But I thought it was possible to find out?

We walked through the school gates, and for once in my life.

I was happy to be here.

**

We stood in the lunch queue. Waiting to get our prison food, again. The food wasn't too disgusting, but there was absolutely no choice. We got sandwiches and walked out to the big oak tree behind the football fields to eat.

As we got nearer our sitting area, I saw two specific people sitting under the tree.

I walked a little faster as my heart beated all the faster.

I couldn't wait to talk to them.

Danny was becoming a good friend, and Dougie?

I liked him all the more, every single time I saw him.

**Here it is.**

**Review?**

**x**

**Written by Alexis Gage.**


	10. 10

**Yes.**

**It's the next Chap ;)**

**Review.**

**x**

**Roxy**

I still couldn't believe that any of this had happened. After the coffee Dougie and Peyton just disappeared before I could talk to her. But at the time I didn't mind, Danny had his arm around me and we started to walk. Soon we were outside my house which was empty, but that wasn't that weird. Remembering the night before put a smile on my face. I was sitting beside the breakfast table but I wasn't really there. I was slowly disappearing in my thoughts, and then my mom came running down. She looked stressed, but that wasn't unusual.

"Honey, you have to go to school." she said and walked away without waiting for my answer.

Muttering something under my breath I took my bag and went out the door. Seeing Peyton reminded me that yesterday did happened and I became happy again. I started skipping and soon stood next to Peyton with a big smile on my face. I could actually feel the pain in my jaws and cheeks but I couldn't stop the smile. I had told her about the other night and about Danny not liking his girlfriend, she told me that Dougie hadn't said anything about that. As we walked to school I tried to listen to her but my thoughts always went back to Danny and the other night.

_We were standing outside my house; I didn't want him to leave. I never liked being alone in our house. It became so quiet and well empty, that's why I just stayed._

"_Do you want to come in?" I asked smiling, but I felt the butterflies in my stomach._

"_I would love to, but what would your parents think?" he grinned and I knew he was joking._

"_You can call and ask if you want to" I was trying to joke back but it didn't work, instead he looked like I had told him to go away. "I was only joking."_

_He relaxed and we went in, nothing really happened at first. I made some tea and we sat in my room, just talking. Still it felt like this was the best night of my life, being with him only talking made me happy._

"_You're really amazing" he said and I blushed. "You're like no one I've ever met before."_

_I didn't know what to say, I wanted to ask if that was a good thing._

"_You're different."_

_I grinned and looked in his face, looking at his beautiful dark eyes and cocky smile._

"_Is that good or bad" we were close now, only inches away from each other._

_I could feel his breath against my chin, when my vision got blurry I realized that I had hold my breath. I took a deep breath, and smiled again._

"_That's good" he responded and we kissed. I didn't think about his so called girlfriend or about my parents or anything at all. All that went through my mind were the taste of Danny's lips._

I don't think that I've ever been so happy to be back in school. Even if I've only been in this school for two days now everything felt better. I thought about Danny all day, even in the lunch queue, and let me tell you that was a real challenge. Walking, getting food, listening to Peyton, and thinking about Danny. We started to walk towards the oak tree behind the football fields, and then I saw two people. Peyton regionalized them just as fast as I did and I could see her starting to walk faster. I wanted to do the exact same thing but didn't, it would be embarrassing if I fell over.

"Hi guys" I said and gave Danny a smile.

**Here it is.**

**Review**

**Written by GroowyL.**


	11. 11

**Here it comes ;)**

**Review **

**x**

**Peyton.**

I walked through the school, I was on my way to Geography. Why I took that subject I would never know.

I kept walking up the stairs when someone tried to trip me up.

I turned around to see who was there when I reached steady ground.

Jess.

I hated her.

"What are you playing at?" She spat.

I saw Roxy walking through the opposing corridor but she didn't see me, and I also saw Angie, walking behind her. My guess was she was about to be ambushed as well.

"Uh, what're you talking about?" I said. Smiling sweetly to irritate her.

I did think that if the boys were to see us when they were with their girlfriends, they would either ignore us, or be absolutely horrid to us.

"You've been with _MY _boyfriend." She stated, feeling quite proud.

"And?" I continued walking. I didn't see a problem with me hanging out with Dougie.

"He's mine?"

"You've said that, stupid." I insulted her. Feeling quite proud of myself.

I saw Dougie disappearing into the guys toilets, obviously avoiding one of us.

"Just stay away, and tell you're little friend, she better keep her hands off Danny. Or Angie will be down on her" She spat in my face.

"Yuck. Say it don't spray it!" I said, walking away laughing at her stupidity.

I got a text half way through Geography from Roxy.

'_Got ambushed by the wannabe' _This made me laugh out loud, considering, the wannabe sat right in front of me.

I text her back, _'haha. I got annoyed by supercow. What's they're problems huh?'_

We texted for a while longer.

And a few laughs were shared.

I got funny looks from people for just randomly laughing, but there is nothing new there is there?

Ha.

**Review**

**Written By Alexis Gage :D x**


	12. 12

**Here it is.**

**:D**

**x**

**Roxy**

Talking to Danny and Dougie were amazing and funny. It really felt like noting could destroy this day. Then I took one look on my schedule and saw that I had Chemistry. It felt like the rest of the day was destroyed thanks to one subject.

Peyton had Geography, my worst subject together with Chemistry. I only read it because my mom wanted me to. I took my book and started to walk towards the classroom when somebody pushed me aside.

"Excuse me would work" I said but she ignored me, witch I thought to myself cursing under my breath.

Muttering several more curses I kept walking down the corridor I saw that bitch again, she was talking to someone but I didn't see who. It didn't really matter I felt sorry for her anyway.

I looked straight in front of me trying hard not to think about the fact that I was alone. Then someone pushed me aside and I dropped my books.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I said to her, it wasn't just only her.

I couldn't believe that everybody would run into me today, is this the official "Push Roxy-day".

"Stop talking to my boyfriend," she said trying to look evil, but all she managed to do was looking extremely stupid.

"You must be Angie" I said snickering to myself.

"Why do you care?" she asked and I started walking without caring about her, then she took my shoulder and looked at my face. "If I ever see you with my boyfriend again, you'll pay."

I was just going to ask her if she wanted cash but she left me standing there. I sighed and walked into the classroom. I looked around and saw Danny; he smiled, waved and then pointed at the chair next to him. I nodded and sat down beside him, Angie didn't look to happy but she didn't say anything. She was sad, just like a wannabe, I really didn't understand what Danny saw in her.

` _Got ambushed by the wannabe´_

I sent the text message to Peyton and she answered quickly.

` _haha. I got annoyed by supercow. What's they're problems huh? ´_

I snickered quietly and then answered; we kept text messaging each other. Then suddenly I got a message from someone.

` _Hi love, do you and Peyton want to hang out with me and Dougie tomorrow? ´_

I didn't even look at him, but simply replied.

` _Sure ´_

**That's That.**

**Review?**

**x**

**Written by GroowyL.**


	13. 13

**Its another one.**

**Review **

**x**

**Peyton.**

I lay in my bed. Wondering how the following day would go. Then I heard something you only expect to hear in movies.  
Something was hitting my window.

Like tiny stones.

I opened my blind and looked down, surprised to see Danny.

"I think you got the wrong window Romeo" I whispered at him. He started climbing up my drain pipe, and I left my window open for him. Danny was very quickly becoming a good friend of mine.

"Sorry I'm here" He said, falling into my bedroom.

"It's no problem, you could have used the front door though?" I laughed.

We sat and chatted for a while, just generally fannying around.

"So, spill" I said, "Why're you really here?" I asked.

"Well, I have a problem." He said, twiddling his thumbs and looking at his feet while he sat on my bed.

"Which is?" I said.

"I don't know how to dump Angie" He spoke quietly.

"Aw Dan" I said, smiling, I thought he had aids or something. "That should be easy, just tell her you don't want to be her boyfriend anymore?"

"And how do I get Roxy to be my girlfriend?"

**

Later, we had chatted, muddled around on the computer, and played the xbox.

I won.

"Oh. I totally forgot to ask" Danny said as he was about to shuffle down the side of my house.

"Yeah?" I asked, yawning.

"You up for tomorrow night? Did Roxy tell you?" He asked.

"Yeah" I yawned.

And Danny left.

**Yups.**

**x**

**Written by Alexis Gage**


	14. 14

**Yes. Here is the next one.**

**Roxy**

I was sitting in front of my computer when he called. Of course the house was empty as my parents yet again had to work late. I looked on the bright side; at least they called this time and told me.

"Hello" I had the phone next to me after talking to mom, she wasn't too happy with me.

Although I never understood why, it must have been some sort of middle age crises.

"Roxy" I immediately regionalized Dougies voice; we were only friends, not great ones but still friends.

"What's up?" he laughed a little at this but I chose not to say anything about it.

"Well, since you asked." It became quiet for a few seconds. "My girlfriends driving me crazy, I swear to god. She will be the reason I need a psychiatrist one day"

I laughed at him; obviously he was talking about Jess. Or supercow as me and Peyton called her.

"Trust me your not the only one." I said without thinking.

"What do you mean?" I cursed under my breath, I did this a lot, and it was becoming a habit of mine.

"Well Peyton might need it to" I explained, a little nervous but it wasn't like she had told me that I couldn't tell him about our meetings with the girlfriends.

"What? Wait I'm confused." he said stuttering slightly. "Why would Peyton need a psychiatrist?"

I thought for a while, I hadn't said that she couldn't tell Danny about me and wannabe. I just guessed that it was the same about her, Dougie and supercow.

"Well Dougie." I decided to tell him, if Peyton didn't want him to know then she would have told me right? "She got ambushed by Supercow, Jess"

I hoped that he didn't hear the nickname we came up with, but he did. Luckily he just started laughing repeating it over and over again.

"Good nickname." he said and then realized that I hadn't told him exactly what had happened between Peyton and Supercow. "But what happened?"

"Well, to be honest I don't know more than that." I explained and he sighed at the other end of the phone. "Peyton only told me that she got ambushed."

"I really hate her" he said making me confused, did he talk about Peyton or about Supercow.

"Who?" I asked.

"Jess or Supercow as you called her." I laughed at this and then it got quiet. "What do I do Roxy?"

"Dump her," I immediately said, that wasn't so hard I thought to myself. "Since you don't like her anyway, it shouldn't be so hard."

"Thanks Roxy, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure" I replied and he hanged up.

Peyton so owed me, I laughed as I went to my room and got into the bed. The next day I woke late, had to run to get to school on time. As normal we ate lunch behind the football fields with Dougie and Danny.

It was after lunch as I was on my way to History that Angie ran into me.

"I told you to get away from him." She screamed with her disgusting voice that literally sent chills down my spine.

I wanted to hit her, but I only bit my lip.

"Hey daddies little rich daughter" I said hiding the fact that I wanted to hit her to the ground. "How are your dad and mom? Or are they even your real relatives?"

She actually slapped me, I was to surprised I didn't know what to do. Luckily I didn't have to do anything.

"Hey, Angie" Danny was walking towards us looking angry, which made me confused. "What the hell was that?"

Wannabe looked like she couldn't speak; she stuttered something about me being a bitch, which was a big mistake cause Danny only got angrier and glared at her.

"The real bitch here is you" he said and I was surprised that he actually told her of.

We had talked about this a few times before but he hadn't sounded that sure about dumping her.

"You're my boyfriend" she exclaimed sounding desperate.

Danny only shook his head and barely hid the smile.

"I was your boyfriend" he corrected and took my hand. "Now I'm not."

**More coming your way.**

**Review?**

**x**


	15. 15

**Haha. **

**So Here It Is.**

**This chapter tis for Banana Rok! Cause you rock:D**

**x**

**Peyton.**

I knew that everything would be ok with Danny and Roxy, as Danny was going to be breaking up with That beats of a girlfriend anyway, but then I thought about me and Dougie.

Would we ever be together?

Was he only calling me beautiful to make me feel better?

And if this was a prank, then it was a really long and going be a really hard one to get over.

The way he had recently been looking at me convinced me otherwise though. He looked at me and smiled. But not his usually pervy kind of smile. More like a calm, loving one.

But then again, I am no psychologist to the male human species.

As I walked to my first class after talking on the walk to school with Roxy. I seen a girl, running into the toilets and crying. Me being the nosey one that I am, wanted to know what happened but when I turned the corner to see what she was running from, Dougie stood there, right in front of me.

Smiling, but this time it was different kind of smile. Almost like he was satisfied with being free or something?

I didn't know, but then he looked at me, and smiled the way he usually did these days.

He embraced me in a hug and when I finally felt strong enough to pull out of his grasp, he looked at me and said,

"I'm a free man. Single little me"

Wrapping his arm around my shoulder and walked with me all the way to the first room of terror.

English.

**Yes. I know, very very short. But I have a load of work to be doing for school**

**So yeah.**

**Review? x**


	16. 16

**Yep**

**It is the next one**

**Enjoy**

**x**

**Roxy**

I met Peyton after school and she almost glowed. A big smile glued to her face, I knew how she felt. After Danny broke up with his girlfriend it felt like I was walking on sunshine.

"Hey babe." Dougie laid his arms around Peyton's waist and they looked adorable.

"Hello you", she turned around and kissed him, as the broke apart I thought I heard Peyton giggle.

Not laugh as she usually would, but giggle in a girly way. They looked like they've been together forever or at least for a few weeks.

"Aren't you two cute", I exclaimed and received a glare from Peyton, but I pretended not to notice.

"Are you jealous?" Dougie asked smirking at me; I sighed deeply and looked at him.

"Dear childish Dougie", I said and laid my arm around him. "I'm not at all jealous of Peyton."

He chuckled slightly and just gave me a wide grin, which made me feel better. Dougie sometimes had that affect on you.

"Hey love." I knew who it was right away; his accent was the thing I loved about him.

Along with everything else of course, I turned around and there he stood with a grin similar to Dougie's.

"Hey Dan, "Dougie said and looked at his best mate. "You know Roxy just said that she didn't like you at all."

"Did she now?" he looked at me but grinned widely. "Well then I guess I'll just leave you three then."

He actually turned around and started to leave, without thinking I left Dougie and Peyton who looked interested. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around smirking.

"Well hello there sweets." he said. "Do you have something to say?"

"Come with us." I didn't care that both Dougie and Peyton looked at us, and I definitely didn't care that Angie were standing not far away from us.

"Well if you insist." He said and took my hand. "Why not,"

We walked back hand in hand first then I noticed that both Supercow and Wannabe saw us. First I got nervous but that disappeared when Dougie gave me a smirk.

"Aren't you two cute?"

**Oh yes.**

**There shall be more soon **

**I promise.**

**X**

**Written By GroowyL.**


	17. 17

**Another for you.**

**x**

**Peyton.**

I smiled as we walked through the fields. We had found a small farmland area and decided to go for a walk.

I walked along beside Dougie, he was around the same height as me, but Roxy and Danny on the other hand, well, he was considerably taller than her.

I held Dougie's hand. Smiling to myself, I never did think that he would be mine.

I looked at him, he smiled in return.

Every kiss we shared was like a thousand blessings of life.

Every hug, every touch, meant the world to me.

I couldn't think about what would happen if I didn't have the people who surrounded me at that very second.

Dougie's hand felt warm, holding mine inside his, protecting mine.

Like a mark, to say how he felt for me.

We were in a field, randomly mucking around, when we decided to get on the boys backs.

I got on Dougie's and Roxy on Dannys.

We played a game where the boys has to run with us, and who ever lost had to pay for icecream when we got back into town.

This also would obviously help the boys football training.

Until I saw Danny slip out of the corner of my eye.

They were gone.

Into thin air.

When I got down from Dougie's back I looked over the edge of where they had gone.

There was a trap, obviously for foxes or something, Danny and Roxy lay at the bottom.

Not moving.

**Oh yes.**

**Review **

**x**


	18. 18

**This is more.**

**x**

**Roxy**

Pain, all I could think or feel was the pain. Even if I wasn't the most intelligent human in the entire world I knew that it would hurt if I moved. That's why I didn't; I was scared that the pain would double if I so much as opened my eyes. I could hear screaming, Peyton I though abstinent. I opened my eyes and looked around, we were in a hole. A deep one, my grandfather used to hunt when I was young, that's why I know what we were stuck in.

"Peyton" I tried to whisper but no sound left my lips.

I heard Dougie screaming for me and Danny, I now felt scared. I knew that my leg was broken, and at least some ribs. But even if I knew that it would hurt I turned my head around and saw him. Unconscious I soon realized, that's when the panic came. Without caring about my injuries I crawled over to him and shook him carefully.

"Roxy" Peyton sounded relieved, I wanted to answer that I was fine but all my attention was directed at Danny.

"Come on Dan" I mumbled still shaking him. "Wake up"

He didn't move nor did he make any sounds that could be a sign that he was alive. Tears fell down my cheeks, panic and pain rushed through my body.

"Peyton he's not moving" Dougie stood under the other side of the hole looking down with panic in his eyes.

"I know that Dougie" I screamed and realized my mistake.

You never shake or move a hurt human. The neck might be broken and if it is then he might be paralyzed or even.

"Oh my god" I whispered crying more than ever.

"Roxy" I looked up and saw Peyton looking down, Dougie was gone. "Dougie went to get help"

"Why don't you use a cellphone? I asked trying not to fall asleep.

"Cause you and Danny are the only one with a cellphone" she answered and I laid down in Danny's arms.

"Sorry Peyton" I mumbled trying hard to focus on my eyes on her face, but my vision got blurry.

"Don't think about it" she responded casually and I laughed.

My vision was getting almost black and I felt the pain actually go away. Peyton started to scream my name again but this time I just couldn't stay awake.

"Danny?" when she said he's name I looked over and he was awake.

Dougie was back with two other men I couldn't identify. But now it felt like it was too late, all I could see was Danny's face.

"Stay awake Love, he mumbled and then groaned in pain. "It's almost over."

I disappeared out of my body and didn't feel anything. I know by the look on his face that I was smiling but I didn't feel it. I couldn't feel my body anymore and that made me scared.

"I love you Danny"

**Review :D**

**x**

**Written by GroowyL.**


	19. 19

**Oh yes.**

**Here it is**

**Coming straight from my brain. **

**Into your eyes.**

**x**

**Peyton.**

I didn't know what to do. I sat in the emergency room waiting area, I desperately wanted to know what was going to happen with Roxy.

No one was allowed to see her. Danny appeared to be ok, but then again, he was in getting checked over as well.

He had a few 'bumps and bruises' in his words, but then again, I didn't know how hurt he was.

I did worry about him, as he was one of my friends. But I worried more about what was going to happen to Roxy.

She was my main worry at the moment. At least Danny could stay conscious; Roxy on the other hand, was passed out constantly.

They had let us know that there would be no visitors. But I was not leaving until I got to see her. She was my best friend after all.

**

I walked around in circles; I didn't know what was taking so long with Danny. He had been getting checked over for over an hour now.

I was getting worried about him too.

I didn't know what to think, maybe he was more banged up than he let on to be?

I didn't help myself by thinking all of these bad thoughts either.

I turned around and started pacing back and forth, I seen Danny and instantly started walking towards him. Dougie had disappeared in search of food some time before that.

"Are you ok?" I asked. I seriously was worried, "What took so long?"

"Oh I don't know, they couldn't find my reflexes or something. I don't know, I feel so bad, apparently, the reason I am so well is because she had broke my fall." He said, walking along beside me to the seating area, he looked at his feet when he shuffled them along the floor.

"You couldn't help it Danny" I said, touching his shoulder softly.

"I know, but she loves me, and I hurt her." He said again.

He sniffled and a tear fell down his face, only to be wiped away very dramatically.

**There you goo.**

**x**

**Written by Alexis Gage.**


	20. 20

**Oh ye'll like it ;) I hope.**

**Review x**

**Roxy**

I was scared; there wasn't any other way of putting it. As soon as I passed out, the last couple of hours had been nothing more than darkness. Sometimes replaced, by pictures by Danny, Dougie and Peyton. I knew what had happened to me and Danny, that wasn't the reason I was scared. But I didn't know what had happened to Danny, was he alive? Mentally I was crying, I didn't know if tears were actually rolling down my cheeks because I couldn't feel or see anything. Then suddenly a movie started rolling in my head, which made me think that I had completely lost it. Peyton were actually pacing back and forth, which made me surprised. I then saw Danny and I mentally smiled, yet again because I still can't see my body. They started to talk, and all I did was listened. I didn't know if this were happening for real or if it was just another dream.

"Are you ok?" Peyton asked sounding really concerned. "What took you so long?"

I cursed under my breath of course she was worried; he was one of her friends. That moment I felt like crying, if I didn't wake up. I would never see Danny, Peyton or Dougie again; I would even miss Supercow and Wannabe.

"Oh I don't know, they couldn't find my reflexes or something. I don't know, I feel so bad, apparently, the reason I am so well is because she had broke my fall." he said and I wanted to tell him not to feel bad.

It wasn't his fault, you couldn't blame anyone.

"You couldn't help it Danny." She said.

No you damn well couldn't, I wanted to hit him or just tell him to stop blaming himself.

"I know but she loves me, and I hurt her"

This time I didn't know what to say, the picture of Danny wiping away one tear slowly fated away.

"I'm going to wake up; I love you guys, Peyton, Danny and Dougie"

I didn't know if that was the sign of me starting to wake up or if it was something else. I wasn't a doctor, but I hoped that the doctors or nurses heard me. Strength filled my body and I was sure that this hospital visit would be over soon.

**Here it is **

**Review?**

**x**

**Written by GroowyL.**


	21. 21

**Hereee.**

**x**

**Peyton.**

I lay on my bed, I knew that the following day would be hard, everyone in school knew what had happened, and there were many rumours flying around. I hated the people who were making all the shit up, but at the same time, I didn't know who it was, so I couldn't beat them up.

My phone started vibrating on my bedside table, and I looked at the time.

It would be Dougie, it was only 7pm, so yeah.

I smiled and answered with a smile.

"Hey Dougie" I said, I couldn't stop smiling.

"What're you wearing?" He asked in a husky voice.

"You're mothers leotard" I laughed at him, and he too laughed.  
He often phoned me and pretended to be a perve.

He made me laugh, and to be honest.

I thought I was the luckiest girl alive to have a man like him.

**

I walked down the street with Roxy, she had her crutches, but she didn't want anyone to carry her bag for her. She must have felt like she wanted to be independent or something, she had always been that way.

We walked and talked all day, and soon enough it was lunch, we got out to our tree and sat down, Danny and Dougie appeared moments later.

Danny had a bit of a black eye from the accident, but it looked funny to me, and to be honest, he kind of suited it.

We sat and talked through lunch and just as we were away to walk back into the school the two people who were perfect for sorting out sickness showed up.

Supercow and Wannabe, you look at them and there it is, instapuke.

I laughed at this thought and whispered it into Roxy's ear.

**Do ya do ya do ya like it?**

**Review**

**x**

**Written by Alexis Gage.**


	22. 22

**Here is another.**

**x**

**Roxy**

Danny was extremely overprotective, he called me almost three times a day. Not that I didn't want him to call, but it would be nice to talk about other things than the accident. My mom made me go to a psychiatrist and she said it was normal. I sat on my bed watching TV when my cellphone biped.

` _Hello love, how r you? ´_

I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry, that's why I did neither. I simply sent an answer, and then turned my attention back to the television. I was watching "CSI", it turned out this show made me feel better. Probably because I consider myself lucky, and if you compare me to those people, I probably am.

` _I'm so sorry ´_

This message made me angry; ever sense that accident of ours everybody had acted like I couldn't take care of myself. Of course I knew how horrible it had been for them, but that didn't mean I couldn't do anything by myself. My mom wanted me to take some time and rest, which in her ears sounded nice. But I didn't want to stay home, be all alone in this big house and like never met Peyton or Danny again.

` _But still it was my fault ´_

I responded again and felt my blood boiling with anger. Everybody had wanted to help me, but they didn't seem to understand that I didn't want them to. I was independent; I didn't want to have to depend on everybody else. If you do then you'll probably end up alone because you can't do anything by yourself.

_` How's your leg? ´_

I didn't bother to reply but simply called him.

"Hi sweets" he's response was.

"Dan I just called to tell you that you can't blame yourself forever" I said not even any hello I remembered afterwards.

"But still it was my fault" he said and I cursed under my breath.

"It's only you who thinks that" I said and smiled knowing that he did the same thing on the other end of the line. "I'm not blaming you and neither are the others"

"Thanks babe" When he said that I knew that he had forgotten about it for a while. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Love you"

He hung up and I went to bed, now that was tricky. Trying to sleep with a broken bone wasn't comfortable. I wouldn't recommend it to anyone, except maybe Wannabe and Supercow.

The next day I jumped down the street over to Peyton with my bag over my shoulder. She asked me if I wanted her to carry my bag but I said no. She didn't ask anything about my leg and it was different. Specially since my mom asked me at least five times this morning if I was fine. The school day went on as normal, people maybe starred at us a little more today. But I didn't care, all I wanted to do was meet Danny. And that soon happened, we grabbed out lunch and went over to the oak, and just a few moments later the guys showed up. Danny had a black eye and he looked sexy, which I of course told him. This day seemed perfect, but then on our way back to the school they came. Peyton laughed a little and then bent over and whispered it in my ear.

"Supercow and Wannabe, you look at them and there it is, instapuke"

I started laughing and soon had a hard time not falling to the ground.

"What are you laughing about?" Wannabe asked and I could hear Peyton making noise like she was puking which made me laugh even more. "Tell me?"

**Review.**

**x**

**Written by GroowyL.**


End file.
